Intrigue
by par-ic
Summary: Someone new makes their way into Fangtasia. And she knows how to get to Pam.  Rating subject to change
1. Chapter 1

_This is my very first True Blood fan fic. Usually I write for CSI:, but I've been feeling a bit adventurous lately. Please drop a review to let me know if I should keep this up or not. Enjoy!_

_Partially betaed by Amanda. Any mistakes are mine. Oh and I don't own anything except Delaney. _

* * *

**Intrigue**

Fear, entrancement as well, but mostly fear. It wasn't my glamouring that caused that inkling of a feeling to radiate off the human before me. No, that was all her. I approached the bar confident as always, not feeling the should-be-felt pinching of my black corset and blood red heels. The sandy, plain haired girl's pulse raced so fast that I could see the blood pumping through her carotid artery. Despite the look of her hair-_easily changed_, I told my self-her face was angelic. Her skin was pale for a day-walker, but it made her complexion all the better. More importantly, her clothes were to die for. I think that's what attracted me to begin with.

Her eyes darted back and forth, from my face, to my clothes, to somewhere across the room, to her drink and back.

"Well, you certainly aren't our usual," I observed. She shook her head in a nervous way, sending a light scent of lavender my way. Definitely not the usual.

"I'm Delaney," she fought off a stutter. She reached out her hand, hoping to shake mine. Instead, I brought it to my lips and kissed it softly. Her muscles tensed; she wasn't expecting that. _Good. _

"Pam!" The unmistakable voice of my maker thundered its way across the room. I rolled my eyes. Perfect timing, Eric.

Turning to face his perch, I put my hand on my hip and cocked it to the side in mock annoyance. With one finger, he motioned for me to approach.

As I picked my way through the crowd-which wasn't hard once they realized a vampire was trying to get across- his eyes never left mine, giving me an angry, but harmless stare.

I stood by his side as he continued to scan the crowd.

"What could you possibly need me for?" I asked, knowing exactly just how much insolence I could get away with.

"Who is that human?" he demanded. I leant on the throne, bored.

"Which one? They all look the same." His head snapped in my direction. "Delaney."

"Bring her to me."

I carefully searched my bond with Eric, but I couldn't find anything that explained his interest in this human. Or mine, at that. I didn't feel like fighting with Eric tonight, so I did what I was told.

When I reached her, she was on her second drink. She pulled it away from her lips as I approached, placing it on the bar top.

"You've been summoned." I pushed my annoyance through the bond, only to hear Eric chuckle softly from his perch.

"Okay," Delaney sounded sure of her self; that threw me off. Most of the humans Eric had me bring to him were somewhat scared of him.

I picked up her hand from her lap and led the way through the crowd. As she stood in front of Eric, I returned to my leaning post, attempting to listen in nonchalantly.

"That will be all, Pam," Eric told me. I sighed, more to show my annoyance towards him than the actual need for air to leave my lungs.

"I'd rather stay." I knew the answer before he spoke.

"Now."

After giving Eric a glare and Delaney a flirtatious smile, I walked out of Fangtasia. After a couple minutes of playing bouncer I smelt the lavender again. Delaney walked out of the door. She glanced at me, so I took the opportunity.

"No bite marks. What did he want?" I drawled. She turned to face me, her smile was nervous as she shrugged her shoulders. Liar.

It was just after dark and I was at Fangtasia pretty early. Eric had come in and gone straight to his office. I didn't bother saying hello. He didn't acknowledge me as he walked past my seat either.

With my knee tucked to my chest, I finished off the last of my nail polish. Luckily I had just finished my toes. The front door opened, but I didn't bother looking up. Ginger spoke up from behind the bar.

"We're clos-oh! Hi, hun! Come on in." I looked up to the slim figure across the room with a raised eyebrow.

* * *

_Again, let me know if you want more. Thanks. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took so long. Amanda is the best beta ever.**

* * *

Chapter 2

She wasn't wearing anything worth noting, simply low-rise jeans and a Fangtasia T-shirt-one that matched the one covering Ginger's fang-scarred body. We normally didn't require uniforms; I guess Eric was trying something out.

"So," I drawled, putting the mental pieces together while still admiring my lacquer, "that's what Eric wanted you for."

Delaney's movements were straight forward and meaningful as she placed her purse behind the bar: she didn't seem as comfortable talking to me, though.

"Um, yeah. It was kind of an interview I guess. Although, I don't know why he kept it from you." I was going to kill Eric.

My shoulders rose in a shrug. Delaney turned to Ginger, asking her how she was. No one blows me off that easily. I stood from my chair and was a few feet away from the younger blonde in an instant. I crossed my arms across my chest in a no-nonsense way. Ginger shrieked. Delaney turned to the used up blood-bag. I ignored her, and put the focus back on myself.

"Look here, Sweetie. Nothing goes on in this bar that I don't know about." With the reaction I was received, I could tell my warning had sunken in. Delaney's chest puffed out as if she was going to say something back. Wisely, she swallowed her pride and nodded. I let out a soft chuckle, waving her away to get on with her work.

I think Eric knew he was going to catch hell with me tonight. I knew not to barge through the closed door of his office, and he knew to avoid me during my shift on the bar floor.

Yvetta slipped through the 'employees only' door. With my eyes focusing on something other than him, the hick human in front of me made a move to touch my arm. I shot around to face him, baring my fangs and hissing.

"Whoa, bitch, no need to bite my head off!"

I licked my lips. "Maybe there is." The man gave me a look full of worry and quickly retreated to his group of friends.

I was left alone for a few minutes, surprisingly, so I took my break behind the bar, slowly sipping a TrueBlood and watching Delaney behind the gift counter. The hick and his friends were drunkenly attempting to buy t-shirts.

"What's with the crazy one over there?" Hick asked Delaney, jabbing his thumb in my general direction. "She almost took my head off!"

Ginger handed him his merchandise while Delaney stole a quick look at me and said, "You tried to touch her?" Hick nodded. "Well, then I guess you deserved it."

I couldn't help but smirk at the comment. Hick's friends walked out of the front door, while he strode over towards the bathroom. I took a look at my bottle of fake blood, and the blood bag's retreating back, considering my options before setting the glass down and leaving the bar area.

"Pam," Eric acknowledged as I slipped out of the men's bathroom.

I wiped the blood off of the corners of my mouth. "Eric." He gestured towards the employees-only door before walking around the thinning crowd towards it. Of course I followed. We entered the hallway that connected Eric's office, the basement, and a few other rooms when a strong scent hit my nose. "Fun with Yvetta?" I asked with a smirk. Eric turned his head at me, still walking.

"I wouldn't call it fun."

Great. He was getting bored. I shrugged slightly-she wasn't as good as she looked. He lead the way into his office and sat behind his desk. I stood in front of him, hands on my hips and an eyebrow in the air.

"I take it you've seen the new hire?"

"About that…" I drew out the words. He cut me off.

"Stay away from her."

Oh no, Maker or not, this was one human Eric Northman was not keeping. "Staking a claim on a new slave, are we?" I asked, not even bothering to hide my contempt.

"No-"

My turn to cut him off. "Then I don't see the problem."

I turned to leave, but before I reached the door, Eric was in front of me. "Do whatever your, dead, little heart desires, Pamela." I forced myself not to roll my eyes at his use of my full name. "But do not feed from her."

"You do realize that you suck the fun out of everything, right?" He moved out of my way just enough for me to get by. Using my speed I appeared in front of Delaney without warning. She jumped in her skin, making a little 'oh' sound. I rolled my eyes.

I stood in front of the counter for a few moments, watching her serve another customer. She smiled at the old couple, tucked her hair behind her ear and reached for the mugs. They paid, all while keeping a wary eye on me, then left.

"What are you?" I asked, simply enough. I just couldn't understand why Eric wanted me hands off.

"Um, Delaney."

I rolled my eyes again. "Not _who_, sweetheart, _what_."

* * *

Review?


End file.
